Vehicular telematics services utilize cellular networks to provide connectivity between the vehicle and remote networks and devices. These cellular networks are accessed using, for example, an onboard modem or a user cellular device connected to a telematics control unit (TCU).
In one example, a TCU connects to an embedded vehicle modem which may have a cellular identification number or account assigned thereto. This account may be uniquely registered for a vehicle, and may be different from a user's cellular phone account. In another example, the TCU may connect to a user's cellular phone, such as through a wireless or wired connection, and may utilize the cellular connection provided through the phone to send and receive data from remote networks.
In a vehicle environment, the onboard modem and/or TCU may be provided with a more powerful antenna than a typical cellular phone. Additionally, the vehicle itself may attenuate a signal from a cellular phone, reducing coverage. Unfortunately, it can be difficult for a user cellular phone to utilize a vehicle's cellular antenna. As a result, cellular services may be negatively impacted by the vehicle environment, or at least may be less powerful in terms of signal strength than services provided through an embedded vehicle cellular device.
Multiple cellular devices may be available for connection to or may be connected to a vehicle computer. Which particular device is chosen for use is commonly determined by user preference settings (e.g., without limitation, a primary driver's device may be designated as a primary use device, and other passenger devices may be designated as secondary devices when the primary device is not present).